


Quite Comfortable

by sassy_pelican



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: "This is quite comfortable."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Quite Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Funny, implied sexy times, and pure fluff

Hands were flying from one body part to another. Fingers were grazing sensitive skin; lips were trailing wet kisses down necks. Your entire body was abuzz with feeling as Bucky quickly picked you up, tapping your thighs indicating you should jump. You did. As you wrapped your legs around his waist, he skimmed his hands under your shirt. The cold bite of the metal cooling on your over-heated skin.

Lifting your arms up, you let him take your shirt off, leaving only your bra. By the growing feeling underneath your backside and between your legs, he liked the visual. "Bucky." You manage to moan out as he runs his fingers up and down your sides. Almost tickling you, but the overwhelming sensations are enough of a distraction.

"Oh god, doll." He groans out as you grind your hips downward, sending ripples of sensation through the both of you.

His hands come up into your hair, lightly tugging on it so he can have better access to the sensitive skin on your neck. With every kiss and suck, you can feel yourself getting closer to that high. You feel him move his hand, and then a sharp tug.

"Ow!" You practically squeal, the roughness new.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to pull that hard." He tries again, with less force this time. Another sharp pull. You don't make much of a noise this time, only a small grunt and a wince.

"Bucky." You say, legs still wrapped around his waist.

"I know doll. I'm trying." He grunts. "Ge down for me." You do as he instructs, gingerly sliding off of his hips.

You feel his other hand come up and remove the excess hair away from his hand. "Fuck doll. I think it's stuck." He says, looking down at you, a frown on his face.

"Really?" You ask. Hoping that you won't have to cut it. You don't mind cutting it, but his hand is almost touching your head, and you don't think a pixie cut would be too flattering.

"Yeah." He sighs, dejectedly. "Can you hold the rest of your hair out of the way." You nod, grabbing the stands and pulling them to the side.

He keeps trying. Every pinch and tug, pull and snap felt by the flesh on your head. The soreness finally setting in. "Bucky."

He doesn't respond. "Bucky." Still nothing, his hand still messing with your hair. "BUCKY." He stops, eyes wide.

"Please stop." He nods. His eyes, close briefly before he rests his head against your forehead. Smiling despite the situation.

"This is quite comfortable." He quips. "Isn't it doll?"

You find yourself laughing, unable to stop. Bucky joins you before long. Both your laughs, hysterical and genuine, echoing through the bedroom. The door leading to the hallway, closed but not locked only a few feet away not doing much for sound prevention. Neither of you care. Not that you cared before, you both were planning on having loud, nothing-held-back sex a few minutes ago.

Your laughing lessens, until you two make eyes contact. Bucky and you both begin all over again. Laughing hysterically, his hand still caught in your hair, faces only inches apart. Regardless, there is absolutely nothing sexy about the situation.

A tentative knock sounds on the door. "Bucky?" Steve asks from the hall.

Neither of you can stop laughing long enough to let him know it is safe to come in. "I'm coming in Buck." He says before opening the door. The first thing he sees is you without a shirt and he instantly blushes. Both you and Bucky stop, look at him then at each other and start to laugh again, leaving Steve completely confused.

"Guys?" He asks, obviously still uncomfortable.

"My hand is stuck." Bucky manages to get out between laughs. By now you both have tears rolling your face.

"Your hand is what?" Steve asks, clearly not hearing them right.

"His hand is stuck Rogers. We can't get it out." You say, laugher subsiding. He nods.

"Help." You and Bucky both say, voices small.

A few hours later, you emerge from the bathroom, Bucky and Natasha in tow. "So, how do I look?" You ask Steve, gesturing to your now much shorter hair. Although, not as short as you thought. Nat only had to do a bob.

"Good."

"Oh, c'mon Stevie, be honest. She looks gorgeous." Natasha says.

Bucky looks at you, metal hand safely behind his back. "Yes, she does." Slowly, he leans down and kisses you. Already you feel the need to finish what you started earlier.


End file.
